Y TU, ¿QUE SUPER PODER TIENES?
by Yunuen
Summary: Miguel Ángel descubre que no se necesita tener músculos para ser un súper héroe.


.

**N/A**: En este one shot, las tortugas tienen 9 años de edad.

-/-

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Y TÚ, ¿QUÉ SÚPER PODER TIENES?**

Miguel Ángel, recostado boca abajo sobre su cama, estaba leyendo un comic de la Fuerza de la Justicia en la habitación que compartía con sus tres hermanos. Él estaba muy contento porque gracias a que Splinter le había dado dinero por varias semanas (ya que Splinter llevaba periódicos o botellas al centro de reciclaje por lo que le pagaban por ese material) había podido reunir el suficiente para comprarse su primer comic de La Fuerza de la Justicia justamente anoche que Splinter los llevo a todos a la tienda (debía enseñarles a utilizar el dinero de los humanos).

Miguel Ángel estaba muy emocionado por el primer número nuevo que tenía de su cómic favorito, incluso ya empezaba a planear comprarse los muñecos de acción (Splinter seguiría dándoles dinero a sus hijos), pero al menos ya tenía uno de El Centinela de Plata; no era un muñeco nuevo, pero le estaba acompañando en la lectura.

- "¡Centinela de Plata sobrevolaba la gran metrópolis que era la Ciudad de Nueva York en búsqueda de cualquier fechoría que estuviera cometiéndose en esos momentos…!" -

- Mikey… - dijo Leonardo (Miguel Ángel no estaba solo en la habitación) – por favor, ¿puedes leer en voz baja? –

Leonardo estaba también leyendo, pero a diferencia de Miguel Ángel, él se había comprado un libro llamado El Jinete del Dragón, y también, a diferencia de Miguel Ángel, él estaba leyendo en silencio, aunque, al igual que Miguel Ángel, estaba acompañándolo alguien en especial.

- Lo siento, Leo. -

- Gracias. –

Cada tortuguita continuó concentrado en su respectiva lectura.

Después de varios minutos, Leonardo se levantó de su cama.

- Voy a beber agua, no tardo. – le dijo a quien le hacía compañía, y salió.

Miguel Ángel escuchó a su hermano.

- A mí también ya me dio sed. -

Dejó su comic y su muñeco de acción y se puso de pie, pero por alguna razón, volteó hacia la cama de Leonardo. Algo llamó su atención y se acercó. Tomó el libro.

- Un libro de dragones. ¿A poco existen los dragones? – hojeó el libro; éste tenía ilustraciones muy bonitas de dragones blancos y dibujos de un chico, como de 15 años, de cabello negro y piel pálida – De lo que estoy seguro es que Centinela de Plata sí existe. -

Dejó el libro sobre la cama.

- Y sí Leo está leyendo un libro de dragones, ¿por qué no tiene un caballero o un dragón? - miró el osito de peluche que estaba junto al libro; fue rápido a su cama - ¡Yo tengo a Centinela de Plata! – levantó en alto al muñeco de plástico - ¡Él puede volar por el aire, tiene visión de rayos x, un aliento que te cógela hasta los huesos, un súper oído…! – volteó a ver de nueva cuenta al osito de peluche – Y un caballero tendría su espada y su escudo, y un dragón escupiría fuego, pero, ¿tú qué haces?, ¿tienes súper poderes? – le preguntó al osito de peluche, y en vista de que no le respondía, dejó su muñeco y se acercó más - ¿Cuál es tu súper poder? -

Miguel Ángel alargó un brazo y tomó al osito.

- Wow… Qué suavecito eres. -

El niñito de la bandaba naranja se sintió embargado por un repentino impulso en cuanto agarró al osito, y le dio un abrazo; así estuvo abrazándolo por un momento que pareció muy largo, pero recordó que a Leonardo no le gustaba que tomaran su osito sin su permiso; lo regresó a su lugar, y de un brinco, él regresó a su cama.

En ese momento, entró Leonardo.

- _¡Uf! Apenas a tiempo_. – Miguel Ángel susurró a su muñeco de El Centinela de Plata.

Leonardo volvió a recostarse en su cama y a continuar leyendo.

Miguel Ángel echó un vistazo al osito de peluche, y sonrió. Siguió con su lectura.

.

Es una de esas noches en las que Tortuga Titán ha salido a combatir el crimen junto a Centinela de Plata, pero esta noche no ha sido 'su noche': ambos han combatido de nueva cuenta al científico malvado llamado Doctor Malignus, pero esta vez, Tortuga Titán ha resultado herido. Acabado el combate, y aunque el Doctor Malignus escapó, Centinela de Plata no ha podido curar a Tortuga Titán con ninguno de sus súper poderes, pero lo ha llevado a su cuartel para ponerle algunas vendas.

Horas más tarde, Miguel Ángel está de regreso a su casa.

Al entrar, se da cuenta que Leonardo lo está esperando.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en la noche de Alianzas? –

- Mal. –

Leonardo se da cuenta de los vendajes de su hermano.

- Lo lamento, pero sabes que combatir el crimen no es nada sencillo, ni siquiera para un súper héroe. -

- Lo sé, pero mi orgullo está por los suelos. –

- Yo sé de un remedio que te hará sentir mejor. –

Leonardo abre los brazos para apapachar a su hermanito.

- ¡Yo también sé de un buen remedio! –

Miguel Ángel ignora por completo el gesto de su hermano mayor y sube a su habitación.

Leonardo, intrigado, lo sigue.

Miguel Ángel no va a su habitación, va a la de Leonardo, entra, y se dirige a la cama, ve a un osito de peluche, lo toma, y lo abraza.

- No hay ningún súper poder que supere el súper poder de Ogima-kun. – dice Miguel Ángel tranquilo y sonriente.

Leonardo observa con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta, luego, va en busca de frazadas porque esta noche tendrá un invitado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**: Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leí un comic de Garfield (ese gato anaranjado y regordete). Garfield tiene un osito de peluche que se llama Pooky, y en ese cómic que leí Garfield dice: "¡Es súper Pooky! ¡Ta ta taaa! ¡Capaz de alejar la soledad de un solo abrazo! No necesitas tener músculos para ser un súper héroe."

-/-

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


End file.
